


By the Stream

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin was always so clean, and now Chris knew why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: **mmom** 2013 - Day 10

Anyone looking at Vin Tanner would see the worn, mismatched clothing and slouch hat. They'd see the mare's leg in a holster and the buckskin coat that gave the impression of him being a buffalo hunter. Except most of the buffalo were gone now, slaughtered not for their meat but to starve out the Indians, and force them off their lands to the reservations where they could be more easily controlled.

Looking at Vin Tanner, they'd see someone who had spent time living with the Indians, and some of those who considered themselves more genteel, still crossed the street to avoid passing him.

If they looked beyond the clothing and long hair, they would have noticed how clean Vin was compared to most of the men in the town despite only rare visits to the town's bathhouse. Chris had long assumed that Vin made do with a bucket of water drawn from the town's well daily, but as he approached the wide stream that ran along the edge of his land, Chris discovered the truth. The familiar clothes were hanging from tree branches close to the stream, and from ahead Chris could hear the tell-tale sound of something larger than a river otter in the water. 

When he reached Vin's horse he shushed it with a soft touch and stepped to the edge of the stream.

Vin was lying in a pooled area of shallow water that had likely heated beneath the sun. He was buck naked, head thrown back and one hand busy just beneath the waterline. A soft moan sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Chris's groin and he knew he ought to head back to his shack and leave Vin to his bath... and self-pleasure. Except he couldn't resist the picture Vin made, on display with no sense of propriety or shame. But then, Vin had to believe he was all alone out here at the edge of Chris's land.

His already tight pants became even more restricted as his cock reacted to the blatant display, and he shoved his knuckle against the hardening flesh, hoping pain would make his erection subside. Vin chose that moment to gasp softly, and pain turned to more pleasure.

Shouldn't be here, he thought, knowing a man sometimes needed to be alone to do what came natural. Instead, his fingers worked open the buttons of his pants, to ease the strain and discomfort. Before he knew what he was doing, he was stroking himself, caught in the soft moans and the movement of Vin's hand on his own hard cock.

Chris bit down hard onto his lower lip as he came silently, wiping himself quickly with a pocket handkerchief before quietly retreating.

If he had looked back then he would have seen Vin smiling as the eagle-eyed sharpshooter watched Chris stumble away.

END


End file.
